Needs to Know
Needs to Know is the twelfth episode of the second season of Charmed and the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on February 7, 2020. Synopsis WHAT THE HEART DESIRES – A mysterious SOS call from Whitelighter Helen (Azura Skye) draws Harry (Rupert Evans), Mel (Melonie Diaz), Macy (Madeleine Mantock) and Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) into a perilous conflict with Darklighter Helen. In an attempt to reignite the Power of Three, Macy resorts to drastic measures. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Poppy Drayton as Abigael Jameson-Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Guest Cast *Azura Skye as Helen McGantry / Helen McGantry's Darklighter *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *Bethany Brown as Ruby Co-Starring *June B. Wilde as Nurse *Paul Vos as Richard *Kalvin Olafson as Man *Chris Ang as Tulipe Guard Magical Notes Spells *''Containment Spell'' **Used by Maggie and Mel to contain Helen's Darklighter. *''Containment Release Spell'' **Used by Maggie to free Helen's Darklighter. *''Demonic Power Stripping Ritual'' **Used by Abigael to strip Macy of her demonic powers. *''Power of Three Restoration Spell'' **Used by Macy, Mel and Maggie in attempt to restore the Power of Three. Powers * Foresight: 'Used by Maggie to see Helen's Darklighter is Plymouth, Massachusetts at an intersection, and later to see Helen's Darklighter about to attack Harry Greenwood. * 'Healing: Used by Harry in an attempt to heal Helen. * Orbing: 'Used by Harry to travel. * 'Portal Creation: Used by Harry and Maggie through the use of the Command Center to travel. * Power Absorption: Used by Abigael through the use of a demonic power stripping ritual to steal Macy's demonic powers. * Pyrokinesis: Used by Abigael to burn a plate of food, and later to demonstrate to Parker Caine that she stole Macy's demonic powers for herself. * Telekinesis: Used by Abigael to levitate Parker and hold him against the roof of his cage. Artifacts * Black Amber: Magical tree sap. Used by Macy in an attempt to reawaken her witch powers. * Book of Elders: 'The Elders' tome of magical knowledge. Macy attempted to look through it, but was interrupted by Darklighter Helen. * 'Power Cuffs: Cuffs that negate magical powers. Abigael had Parker wear one while in her captivity. * Ritual Dagger: 'A dagger/knife used for the Demonic Power Stripping Ritual. Used by Abigael to complete the ritual and remove Macy's demonic powers. Trivia *Helen McGantry and her Darklighter return in this episode. They were last seen in ''Deconstructing Harry. *Parker Caine returns as a guest in this episode. He was last seen in The Rules of Engagement. *Jordan Chase does not appear in this episode, but he is shown to be texting Maggie throughout the episode. *Julian Shea was mentioned. He was last seen in Dance Like No One is Witching. *As of this episode, Harry Greenwood is the last remaining Whitelighter. *Harry and the sisters realize his Darklighter is still alive. Unanswered Questions * Will Macy regain her witch powers? * Will Macy tell Maggie that Parker is still alive? References to the Original Charmed *Macy learns Parker is alive, following his alleged death, and chooses to keep it a secret. In the original series, Phoebe helped fake Cole's death, and concealed the truth from her sisters. *Macy's powers are stolen by Abigael. In the original series, the Charmed Ones' powers were stolen on multiple occasions. Production Notes *The episode was watched by 0.57 million U.S. viewers. *The title of this episode is a reference to "Need to Know", also known as NTK, a technology newsletter published from 1997 to 2007. This can also be a reference to the song of the same name by the British record producer Mark Wilkinson. Quotes '''Macy: Maybe that's why I don't have my witch powers back. I'm being punished for experiencing joy. ---- Macy: Women finally have a say in how things go. Let's not resort to the same nonsense men have been perpetuating for centuries. ---- Maggie: The world isn't black and white. It's shades of gray. Harry: I'm a Whitelighter. I'm programmed not to have gray. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= Needs to Know Promotional 1.jpg Needs to Know Promotional 2.jpg Needs to Know Promotional 3.jpg Needs to Know Promotional 4.jpg Needs to Know Promotional 5.jpg Needs to Know Promotional 6.jpg Needs to Know Promotional 7.jpg Needs to Know Promotional 8.jpg Needs to Know Promotional 9.jpg Needs to Know Promotional 10.jpg Needs to Know Promotional 11.jpg |-|Screencaps= 2x12 Abigael and Harry 1.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 2.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 3.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 4.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 5.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 6.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 7.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 8.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 9.gif 2x12 Orbing.gif 2x12 Ruby.png 2x12 Foresight.gif 2x12 Power Stripping.gif 2x12 Two Helens.png |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 2x12 Promo "Needs to Know" (HD) References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes